


This Is Us

by RarePairGremlin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Cuddles, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: "Shut the fuck up," their voice was low, barely a whisper but at least they were talking. "We both know you like it," they added just as softly and he chuckled. He was still uneasy over the way they were acting, something obviously wrong, but at leastthispart of them was still normal."I like it a hell of a lot more than your new shampoo."
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Semi Eita
Kudos: 22





	This Is Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ratlah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratlah/gifts).



> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

When they showed up at his place unexpectedly Semi didn't even question it. He stared at them down his hallway, their appearance a bit ruffled, which wasn't unusual some days, and the spare key to his place in their fist. Aside from the fact they neither one used each other's keys often, he didn't find that odd either. Sure, they were more often than not already with the other so they keys are rarely used, but that was beside the point. After all, isn't that the point of exchanging keys? To _use_ them?

Today though, today was different. They were different somehow. Unable to put his finger on exactly what was so off about them, he settled for watching them over the top of his book.

Futakuchi had yet to even glance in his direction as they stood next to his bed and peeled off their sweater. He raised a brow when they tossed it in his laundry basket, an indication they intended to stay over, without asking he might add. The air surrounding them was odd, heavy, so he chose to remain silent and held back his teasing tongue, his words collecting in the back of his throat.

Lowering his book slowly, keeping his finger between pages so as not to lose his place, he let the covers close against his finger. Scooching up a bit on the bed he raised an arm over his head and continued to watch them strip. Their jeans and socks joined the sweater in the basket and without hesitation, Futakuchi slid into bed beside him.

Sharing a bed was also something they did often, hell it was almost always where they ended up, but cuddling wasn't normal. Not for them. They always blamed whatever cuddling they did after sex on being too exhausted to move or on the chemical reaction an orgasm did to their brain. So to have them skip over sexual activity altogether and skip to crawling into his arms was... Terrifying.

When they didn't lower their weight onto him he'd almost convinced himself they were just getting comfortable and would move away soon. He was proven wrong when their leg wrapped around his and their arm slung over his chest as they pressed themself tightly to his side. His eyes widened and his lips parted in shock as they sighed deeply into his chest, their face laying on his shoulder.

His book was completely forgotten, his finger slipping from the pages as he turned his body to them. Carefully he wound his arms around them in a stiff hug, hesitantly touching them.

He was unsure what to do, what to say. They're not like this, ever! They don't do relationship things, they don't talk about feelings or comfort each other. It's just not what they do, it's not them. At least, it hasn't been up till now.

When they didn't push him away, instead they cuddled harder against him, he relaxed into the hug. Still unsure of what he should be doing or saying Semi laid his cheek against the top of their head and stared straight ahead. Not really focusing on anything in particular as his hands shakily rubbed what he hoped was comforting circles on their back. He decided to just trust that if Futakuchi wanted him to know what was wrong they'd tell him when they were ready. If not, he's fine with just this.

After a few minutes, his hands stopped shaking and he raked one of them through Futakuchi's hair. He turned his face into it, breathing deep, as he marveled at how soft it always was. Swallowing hard he wondered why his heart rate was picking up in pace, questioned why he was acting so nervous when it was Futakuchi.

Another sigh from them, as well as a nuzzle of their nose against the patch of skin above the hem of his shirt, had him grinning into their hair.

"Well, someone's sure affectionate today," the tease fell from his lips before he could stop it. His voice oddly wavered and he briefly worried he'd screwed up the moment when they stiffened. The snort they made gave them away though and he relaxed once again.

"Shut the fuck up," their voice was low, barely a whisper but at least they were talking. "We both know you like it," they added just as softly and he chuckled. He was still uneasy over the way they were acting, something obviously wrong, but at least _this_ part of them was still normal.

"I like it a hell of a lot more than your new shampoo."

He didn’t actually have anything against their shampoo, it smelled quite nice, to be honest, but that wasn’t going to stop him from saying otherwise.

They nearly bashed their head into his nose as they shot up onto their elbows, breaking the grip of his arm around them. Blinking in mild surprise he let his arms fall to the pillow beneath him and grinned up at them as they hovered over him. He let them bitch about how he was such an 'uncultured swine' and how their 'expensive and amazing' shampoo was so much better than his 'shitty-ass clearance shit'. He was practically cackling at them as they defended a fucking shampoo, relieved for the normalcy of the situation.

He didn't miss the sadness lingering in their eyes nor did he miss the redness of their eyes, the puffiness to their cheeks. He wanted to ask about it but continued to hold his tongue, at least for the time being. For now, he's fine with this. Just this.


End file.
